Wa no hana
by yume girl 91
Summary: Would he ever see her as something other than a tool for Aizen-sama's enjoyment? Ulqui/Hime one-shots, eventual romance. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. A/N: yeah, I am working on Haunted-chap. two and Dark moon-chap. nine. And…When I see you-chap. six. Oh wait! I did forget Accidental circumstances-chap. two which I have ideas for. -.- Enjoy.

The hours passed by slowly for the cuatro Espada. Green eyes closed languorously for the twentieth time, the moonlit landscape outside unchanging from morning till night. He counted, 'eins, drei, zwei,' three words in his half forgotten native language. He waited.

A knock came, he sighed, it was feeding time. Ulquiorra left his room leaving the lowly fraccion to push the cart with that woman's food on it. He passed Nnoitra in the second hallway before the cell. The tallest in the Espada leered at the fourth's back and he responded in turn by muttering disgustedly," degenerate."

Taunting laughter followed him to the cell, he stopped, and the squeaking wheels of the cart hesitated waiting for his command. It seemed silent inside so he raised his hand to knock and then the next second his ears pricked up…he detected a sound. Small, low almost indistinct…the woman was crying.

'Should I give her a moment to compose herself?' he wondered then shook the thought off. The silly fool was a prisoner of war; she was kept alive only because Aizen-sama needed her, nothing more.

He pushed the door open, "woman," he said alerting her to the obvious fact of his presence. Orihime bolted upright, her gray eyes were wet around the edges and her coppery lashes were clumped together. "Ulquiorra-san!" she cried a little breathlessly, she quickly lowered her head so he wouldn't see her puffy eyes.

The fraccion had wheeled the cart in and backed out leaving them alone. Ulquiorra busied himself with uncovering her plate and arranging the silverware. Behind him there was a muffled sniffle and a gentle rustling, he turned a quarter of the way to catch her surreptitiously wiping her eyes on the hem of her sleeve.

"Here. Dry off with this," he held out a small square of white linen; she smiled her thanks. "Woman," he said rather unnecessarily, "eat," and pushed the tray closer. Orihime lifted the fork and prodded a piece of chicken, "give my compliments to the chef," she said cheerfully. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if she was trying to be sarcastic or was actually sincere-'probably the latter,' he thought observing her guileless face while she ate.

Humans were one thing he doubted he'd ever understand, and he'd once been one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: loved it-hated it? Anyway this is the first of four-I'm thinking, Ulquiorra and Orihime one-shots. Meep! Forgive me leopardqueen!By the way, Wa no hana-means-My flower. Please review!


	2. Spin:we all fall down

Chapter.1: Spin; we all fall down

The world rushed by in a whirl of black and white, the four familiar walls, bare in their whiteness melted away, her heart soared, her coppery hair flew around her shoulders as she spun in a complete circle before collapsing in a giddy heap on the cold tiles.

"Woman, what're you doing?"

Orihime looked up at her impassive guard standing in the doorway.

"Spinning," she said simply.

"Why?"

"Because it's _fun_."

Fun? Thought the green-eyed Arrancar before turning away from such silliness.

_What was_ 'fun_'_? He wondered yet didn't quite feel right asking her.

~~~Finis~~~

A/N: Heh, don't own Bleach. Anyhow short wasn't it? Please review.


	3. Hearts of stone:don't feel

Hearts of stone; _don't feel_

Length: 223 words

He hadn't any idea why she bothered. Most hadn't seemed too enthused at the teeny stones, vaguely in the shape of hearts gathered in the desert that she'd presented to the ten Espada. Grimmjow, he was sure had tossed his after laughing about it. Halibel had simply blinked and then floated off to go stare into a corner or something. Szayel might've appreciated his more for he said smilingly, "ah, Rose quartz, my dear. Thank you." And he'd trotted off to his lab, clutching the pink stone that decidedly matched his hair a little bit.

The others had merely grunted and then left; the woman held onto the last one, waiting until they were completely alone before turning to him. "Here's yours, Ulquiorra," she'd said smiling a bright, tender smile. She placed it in his hand, the remnant of warmth that the pebble carried, tingling the cold of his own. All he saw was a stone, polished smooth, colored a plain white. A white pebble the color of the desert from where it had been found.

He blinked, looking up from his palm to speak, something.

Anything.

To find her gone.

Her heels tapped, fading away down the hall back to her cell.

Leaving him with a stone heart that did not beat and a heart that hadn't hurt in over a century.

~~~Finis~~~

A/N: short, again. Heh how was it? :D let me know!


	4. Let me cry for you

If you cannot cry for yourself: _then let me cry for you_.

Length: 139 words

Tears were something he did not indulge. Therefore as the woman glanced up at him, shyly then away as if afraid to be caught looking at him. She asked the wall, "Ulquiorra, why do you cry?"

Blankly he stared at the hand she'd curled around one of her long coppery strands, twisting it childishly around her finger. "I do not understand this. What do you mean?" he said flatly for with him nothing ever seemed like simple curiosity. The woman frowned, her eyes softening as they rose up to his face, "those marks. They're like tear marks…was your former life so sad that it is only now when you can cry silent tears?"

"I cannot cry," he turned firmly away from her, though he still heard her last sentence. "If _you_ cannot cry then _I_ will cry for you."

~~~A/N: because that first one was so short I added another~~~

Something less; _than a duty_

Length: 101 words

Little does he realize it nor she as the silence between them becomes something less than a chasm and more like the soothing sense of friends. Something indeed less than enemies or what one might feel toward a mere charge whom one was beholden to guard. He doesn't understand it. Doesn't want to as she eats complacently, alternatively querying him about how his day has gone.

He answers her very little, unsure most likely how to answer. For no one has ever asked for mere curiosity _how has his day gone_? And he finds as he leaves silently, he doesn't mind.

~~~*~~~

A/N: are they getting shorter or what? Anyway, thank you to my reviewers and readers hope you enjoy these teeny Ulquihime slices. Reviews are appreciated :)


	5. Broken

Disarray: 100 words

Halcyon days were over.

The weight of her palm against his cheek was real.

It didn't feel real to her being this close to him so that every lash that fluttered over his emotionless eyes as he turned partially away from her strike; was magnified.

Her heart pounded.

But not in fear, she tried analyzing the emotion finding her senses too confused, her mind too bewildered to make the feeling welling up in her chest sensible.

It couldn't be.

It can't be.

It cannot _be_!!

Her mind in disarray deduced the obvious. But she refused to see it even then.

_She loved him._

~*~

Broken: 76 words

She should have been glad seeing the ashes of the hand he'd extended to her fade away.

She should have been happy knowing everything would soon be as it should have been; her freedom restored to her. Halcyon days once again…

She should have been feeling all that but wasn't. A bitter smile became hers as Las Noches and Hueco Mundo along with _him_ became nothing but a distant memory.

Memories of a love never requited.

~Fin~

AN: and finis is the word.


End file.
